New Love Found
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Pikachu found out that Lucario is a female Pokemon. Yoshi and Kirby get them together on a date. When Mewtwo hears about this, he plots revenge on Pikachu. Please enjoy. Pikacario new pairing .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about being late, Smash section. I had seen so many pairings in this section like LinkXZelda, MarioxPeach, SamusXIke, and many more. So why not do this one? PikachuXLucario? It's just I used female Lucario in my crossover with Pokemon and Digimon and I thought I give this one a try. So anyway, please enjoy and don't hate me for this.

New found love:

Chapter 1: Wait, you're a girl?

2 Years have passed since the Melee tournament and 3 years since the Subspace Emissary…

The smashers had gathered back to the mansion and starts training long and hard for the ever coming Brawl Tournament. The last one was interrupted by the Subspace Emissary and many Melee characters, who were absent have returned to watch.

Pikachu came out of the holographic teleporter and wiping sweat off his forehead. His friends and training partners, Yoshi and Kirby came out, totally beaten up since Pikachu used the Onett Stage and as they trained with Pikachu, they keep getting hit by cars.

"Man, I cannot believe how strong I am. Man, I will sure to get Link's title for sure!" Pikachu said. He and the other Pokémon and creatures who couldn't speak has taken some talking pills allowing them to talk.

"Yeah, if you can get pass Mario and Fox" Yoshi said. "Those 2 and Link always hang about and never loses."

"Yeah, I know. But still… I don't get them."

"What do you mean?" asked Kirby.

"I mean what so special about love?" Pikachu said "Everytime I see Link, he always with Zelda and always lip-locking."

"Kissing" Kirby reminded him.

"Yeah that. The same goes for Mario and Peach, and even Fox and this vixen called Krystal seem to make out. I don't know what love is so special."

"Maybe you should see Lucario" Yoshi said "he might know a thing or two."

Pikachu looked at Yoshi. "I don't know. Lucario just want to keep away from others nowadays. Not even Meta Knight or Snake can get near him."

"He's always in his room. Maybe we should see him" Kirby said.

Pikachu nodded and they left the training hall to Lucario's room. Pikachu was surprised to see Lucario's door open. He peeped inside and looked. Lucario looked out of the window and sighed.

"I hope no one would ever know" Lucario said.

Pikachu then see Lucario's hand reached his neck and pulled out something from underneath his fur. It was a computer chip.

'Funny' Pikachu thought 'Why would Lucario need a computer chip?'

Then the real shock came when Lucario spoke again.

"If Master Hand finds out about this, I'll be in trouble" Lucario spoke in a different voice. It sounds like a woman's voice.

Pikachu's eyes widen. Did Lucario's voice came out like a woman?

"Did Lucario say…" Yoshi and Kirby peeped too and looked shocked as Lucario placed the chip down on his dresser.

Then he closed his eyes and his whole body start to glow. It was so bright that Pikachu and the others have to shield their eyes. When it died down, they looked up again and gasped.

Lucario now has long eyelashes on his eyes. His body has become more female and he has huge breasts and her belly button is showing. Pikachu's eyes widen as he blushed madly. Lucario, the aura Pokémon, is actually a girl Pokémon.

Lucario laid on her bed on her front and sighed. Pikachu couldn't help but stared at her butt. Kirby and Yoshi noticed this and grinned and pushed Pikachu inside the room. Lucario looked up with a start to see Pikachu fall to the floor.

"PIKACHU!" she gasped as she covered her breasts with her pillow. "What are you doing here?!"

"Besides for the fact that I was PUSHED into the room" Pikachu said as he glared at Yoshi and Kirby outside the door. He then turned to Lucario. "Lucario, why didn't you tell me that you're a girl? I am your friend after all."

Lucario then looked ashamed. Pikachu had found out that she is a girl. She put away her pillow.

"You see… the reason I was disguised like a man so I can enter the tournament. But unfortunately, I don't want to be around other girls like Peach and Samus. Samus was too cold hearted and Peach is too happy. I don't mind Zelda but she'll freak when she found out that I was a girl."

Pikachu couldn't help but blush at Lucario's appearance and then he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"So I disguised myself as a man that day. No one knows, not even Meta Knight or Snake and they helped me throughout Subspace Emissary. You wouldn't tell anyone will you?" Lucario asked.

"Well, Master Hand is still in space getting healed and I am not sure I can help you with that. You have to tell them sooner or later" Pikachu said.

Pikachu could hear Yoshi and Kirby's giggling. He scowled at them.

"You're right, but what if people take me the wrong way?" Lucario asked "I wanted to tell them but I was scared at their reaction, especially Mewtwo, since I replaced him."

"Mewtwo has a grudge against me for a while now and he was furious with you from replacing him for you in Brawl. Don't worry about him. If that day comes, I'll protect you and never allow others to touch you".

Lucario is now blushing. She never felt this way at Pikachu before but now her heart is beating faster.

"Err… thank you, Pikachu" Lucario said.

"No problem. I gotta go. I'll see you later" Pikachu said.

Lucario smiled and nodded and walked off to her shower. Pikachu walked out of the door and when he saw Kirby and Yoshi, he gave them the evil eyes.

"You two have 10 seconds to start running!"

Yoshi and Kirby begin to run for their lives as Pikachu chases them around the mansion.

In the night, Lucario laid on her bed in her gown looking at the ceiling. She kept thinking about Pikachu ever since he made that promise to her.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Lucario asked.

In his room, Pikachu tosses a ball up and down while lying on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and begins thinking of Lucario's female body.

"I cannot stop thinking about Lucario. Why?" Pikachu pondered.

"So what is you thinking now?" Kirby asked as Yoshi sat on the couch thinking.

"I think now we found out that Lucario is a girl, do you think we need to do something?" Yoshi asked.

"Like what, get Pikachu and Lucario to go on a date?" Kirby scoffed.

"Yeah, they seem so perfect together in my opinion and…" Yoshi stopped and grinned at Kirby "Kirby, you are a genius."

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. What are Yoshi and Kirby planned on doing? Stayed tuned next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Half term kinda makes me make up time for Dissidia 2 on youtube. Anyway, please enjoy this latest chapter. This chapter has a little humour in it.

Chapter 2: Curse that Kirby and Yoshi:

The next morning, at the dining hall, everyone was getting their breakfasts. Mario has a huge pile of food and begins eating like Luffy when he eat his food. Luigi and Peach hid their faces in embarrassment. DK and Diddy have bananas and Wario have lots of garlic.

OOT and TP Link, Young Link and Toon Link drank their milk as Zelda watched them. Pit, Falcon, Olimar, Marth, Ike, Roy, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff just got a seven course breakfast. Over at the villains table, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf and Mewtwo watched disgusted as Dedede at all his food in a sick way. Fox and Falco watch them closely.

As Samus and Red was about to get their food, they noticed something. Lucario, who is disguised as a man again, and Pikachu reached out to grab some toast when they hands touched. They looked at each other, blushed, and pulled their hands away.

"OK, now that was particular" Samus whispered to Red.

"Not as particular as these two" Red whispered as he noticed Yoshi and Kirby having evil smiles on their faces.

At that point, when everyone was seated, Master Hand floated in.

"Good morning everyone. Now, we all know we have an important announcement to make. In one week there will be a new tournament going on" he said "and also… it seem that Kirby and Yoshi have an announcement to make."

Pikachu and Lucario have a bad feeling about Kirby and Yoshi. They are also with Pikachu when he discovered that Lucario was a female. Kirby and Yoshi rose.

"Guys, we got some news. Surprising news. News, that would shock you" Yoshi called out.

The villains took no notice and drank their tea.

"Lucario… IS A GIRL!!!!" Kirby cheered.

Mewtwo spat out his tea on Wolf's face when he heard that. Everyone gasped. Pikachu and Lucario went bright red.

"We saw her in her room and she disguised herself like a man so she can enter" Kirby grinned "and guess what? We have a surprise."

"We booked a famous restaurant for Pikachu and Lucario to have their date" Yoshi grinned."

"THAT'S IT!!!! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!!!!!" Pikachu roared.

Yoshi and Kirby make a break for it as Pikachu, now red with embarrassment and fury, chases them out of the kitchen. Knowing this won't go well, Mario, TP Link, Fox, OOT Link and Ness gave chase.

As soon as they were gone, Samus, Zelda and Peach turned to Lucario.

"Is this true?"

Lucario sighed and takes off her chip on her ear. "Yes it true."

Everyone gasped as a cloud of smoke goes off and Lucario revealed her true body.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Falco asked.

"I was embarrassed. I would never get into the tournament cause Master Hand said 3 girls are allowed."

"HEY!" Nana shouted crossly.

"4" Lucario recorrected.

"Lucario, if you had been truthful, I wouldn't have let you join. But I won't. You still part of the roster" Master Hand said before leaving.

"So… will you go on that date Yoshi set up for you and Pikachu?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Well, Pikachu is cute and generous. So, maybe I should. But what am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to dress? How to act?"

"Leave that to me" Peach smiled.

Mewtwo walks out of the dining room. Bowser and Ganondorf followed.

Outside the living lounge, TP and OOT Link and Mario pulled Pikachu out of it as he was ready to finish off Kirby and Yoshi, who were badly beaten up cause of Pikachu's rage.

"Calm down, Pikachu!" Fox called.

Pikachu send a thunder shock to Yoshi and Kirby as a final result and finally calmed down. "OK… I'm done."

"Good" TP Link said "So… now that those two rascals set you up on this date, what do you do now?"

"I don't know. I never thought Lucario was so beautiful and lovely. I'm suppose I had no choice. So, I guess I go."

"You need to get well dressed and less tempered if you're gonna go" Mario said "leave that to me and Fox. Links, take Yoshi and Kirby to a hospital wing."

"Right" OOT Link said.

Ness thought about something. "Hey, do you think Mewtwo heard the announcement too?"

"Now that would be troublesome" Pikachu said. He knew ever since the Melee Tournament, Pikachu defeated Mewtwo and foils his plans to destroy all humans. Now Mewtwo search for revenge. But since he was not part of Brawl, Pikachu is safe… because of Lucario. Lucario replaced Mewtwo that day and Mewtwo planned to get her too not knowing she was a girl. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I WAS REPLACED BY A GIRL!!!" Mewtwo slammed his fist on the table enraged in Ganondorf's throne room. Bowser looked at him in curiosity and Ganondorf sat on his throne watching "I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! ME!!! I WAS DEFEATED BY THAT PIKA-RUNT AND NOW I FOUND OUT MY REPLACEMENT WAS A GIRL POKEMON!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!!"

"Mewtwo, calm down!" Bowser said "we all didn't know either!"

Ganondorf stood up. "Maybe, Mewtwo, you could use her to your advantage."

"What do you mean, lord Ganondorf?" Mewtwo asked, calming down.

"I know what he means. Ganondorf and I usually kidnap Princess Peach and Zelda to lure Mario and Link into traps" Bowser said.

"Which fails all the time" Mewtwo reminded.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ganondorf asked crossly.

"Well, not you, my lord" Mewtwo said nervously at him "I was referring to no brains reptile here" he was referring to Bowser.

"HEY!!!" Bowser roared.

"Our point is… you should kidnap Lucario yourself and lure Pikachu into a trap. Get that into that thick headed shell of a brain you have?" Ganondorf said.

Mewtwo thought of this. Ganondorf was right, but this will take a lot of thinking.

To be continued…

A/N: Thanks to those mischevious Yoshi and Kirby, Pikachu and Lucario were getting trained for their date. And what kind of scheme is Mewtwo planning? Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Anyway, this is the next chapter. Not much to say but please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Trained and ready:

OOT Link and TP Link had decided to put on a practice date for Pikachu. They set up the table and Mario seated Pikachu into a chair.

"Now, Pikachu. This is a practice date. You have to be nice to a girl and show her a great time" Mario said.

"So all I had to do, is to be nice to a girl and ask her nice questions huh? OK" Pikachu said "so who is my practice date? And what are you snickering about Fox?" he asked cause Fox is sniggering.

"Nothing, nothing" Fox replied.

OOT Link opened the door. "And here is your practice date…"

Pikachu's jaw dropped with shock. Falco was seen wearing a short green dress. He has fake eyelashes on and has lipstick on his beak. Fox and TP Link falls to the ground in laughter.

"Fox, you are soooo dead after this" Falco grumbled.

"Why is Falco wearing a dress?" Pikachu asked weakly.

"He is your practice date" Ness said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Pikachu shouted, his facial expression changed to a Naruto angry look "YOU SET ME UP WITH A BIRD MAN WITH A GREEN DRESS?! YOU GUYS ARE JUST AS WHACKED AS YOSHI AND KIRBY!!!"

"No… because all the girls are training Lucario and Falco is the next best thing" TP Link said as he finished laughing and stands up.

"Right…" Pikachu's face gloomed.

Meanwhile with the girls…

"Peach… are you sure this make up is worth it?" Lucario asked as she put some eye shadows on her eye lids.

"I know so…" Peach smirked.

Samus is putting some pink bows on her back ears and on her tail. "I hope you know what you're doing, Peach because I hate pink."

Zelda was watching nearby reading a book to teach Lucario later about behaviour.

After mastering his practice date, Pikachu slumped on his bed in his room. His door opened and Yoshi and Kirby walks in, bandaged after Pikachu's rash attack on them.

"Oh hey you two. Sorry for beating up on you but why?" Pikachu asked.

"Well… we're sorry we told everyone. We thought you two could get to know each other more" Yoshi said as he sat on the bed.

"I think you could you know, know more about her" Kirby said "And besides, she is perfect for you."

"Perfect for me?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah. You know, Mario and Peach, Link and Zelda and even Fox and Krystal are a perfect couple. So I think you should as well" Kirby asked.

"We set you up because it is the best we can do" Yoshi said "thought it do you some good."

"Oh it went good alright cause NOW I AM DATING A PERSON WHO I THOUGHT WAS A GUY TO BEGIN WITH!" Pikachu said sarcastically at first and then shouts.

"Whoa. Take a chill pill, Pikachu" Yoshi said "See, you're the one who wanted to know what love is, so here's your chance. Just go for it, OK?"

Yoshi DID get a good point. Pikachu growled. He wished he had never had said that.

In the evening, Mewtwo watches in the shadows as Ness begins tucking in Pikachu's shirt. Pikachu was wearing a tuxedo with a white shirt and black jacket and pants.

"Breath in, Pikachu!" Ness said. Pikachu did so and Ness tucked the rest of his shirt in. After it is done, Ness noticed Pikachu still holding his breath. "AND OUT!"

Pikachu breathed out. "Ahh… still, I still do not know why I'm wearing a penguin suit."

"I just got word from OOT Zelda that Lucario will be dressed beautiful tonight" OOT Link said.

"So don't go bubbermouth when you see her" TP Link said.

"Oh he would when he saw Lucario as a girl for the first time" Kirby grinned but his smiled faded when Pikachu gives him an glare.

OOT and TP Zelda, Peach and Samus came onto the balcony calling to the boys.

"Is Pikachu ready?" asked Samus.

"He sure is" Mario called.

"Come on out, Lucario!" TP Zelda called.

Pikachu looked gob smacked as his date came out. Lucario is wearing a blue long ball dress. Her back ears and tail has pink bows on them and she wore eye shadows and lipstick and eyelashes. Her hands were covered by long blue gloves.

"That's well dressed?!" Yoshi whispered to Fox.

Lucario walks down the steps towards Pikachu.

"Hello" she said.

"Err… hi." Pikachu said blushing a little. "Anyway, shall we get going to this restaurant?"

"Sure and then we could go down to the beach afterwards" Lucario replied nervously as she held out her hand.

"OK" Pikachu held her hand and they left the mansion.

"Hmm… interesting. I better keep an close eye on them" Mewtwo mumbled as he sneaked out afterwards.

To be continued…

A/N: Now we will join Pikachu and Lucario on their date as Mewtwo shadows them. Stayed tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The date has finally started. Sorry for the wait (again) but this is taking longer than I expected. Please enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter 4: A feeling of love:

"THIS is the restaurant?" Pikachu asked crossly.

There restaurant happens to be an Italian Shop where they serves pizzas, pasta and other Italian food.

"Well, I'm sure it will be nice" Lucario admitted.

Pikachu nodded and they walked in. The waiter led them to a table of two and gave them their menus.

"So Lucario, what do you want?" Pikachu offered.

They did not see Mewtwo sitting a far table away from them as he spied on them.

"Hmmm… how about we share a meal together?" Lucario asked "we don't have much money on us."

"OK" Pikachu nodded.

"You know this restaurant, Pikachu?" Lucario asked.

"Do I?" Pikachu said.

Flashback

Pikachu, TP Link, OOT Link and Fox watched uneasy as Mario, Luigi, Kirby and Yoshi gobbled down bowls after bowls of pasta and plates after plates of Pizza. Peach looked embarrassed as Zelda (both OOT and TP) and Samus looked stunned.

End flashback

"This restaurant is one of Mario and Yoshi's favourites" Pikachu said "they eats plates and bowls of pasta and pizzas and we have to pay their bills. It is very expensive."

Lucario giggles at this. Pikachu couldn't believe he made her laugh. Maybe…

"OK, I've decided" Lucario said "How about pasta and meatballs together?"

Pikachu looked at the menu. "Well, OK. Waiter, one plate of spaghetti and meatballs please."

As Mewtwo watches on, a coated figure sat near him.

"Mewtwo…" Mewtwo looked up to see Bowser was wearing a coat all over him to hid himself as well as a hat.

"Bowser? What are you doing here?" Mewtwo whispered.

"Lord Ganondorf sent me. Have you had a plan yet?" Bowser whispered.

"Not yet. I'll let Lord Ganondorf know afterwards. By the way, why are you here?" Mewtwo said.

"To hide from Wario. I had stolen his garlic. And now if you excuse me" Bowser leaves and a garlic fell to the ground by Mewtwo's tail.

"Idiot" Mewtwo thought angrily.

Soon Pikachu's and Lucario's meal was brought to them and they shared their meal together. They stayed quiet as they eat. However, Lucario and Pikachu caught the either end on one strip of spaghetti and when they were eating it, it brought them closer and Pikachu's nose and Lucario's snot touches each other.

Lucario turned away blushing madly but smiles at this. Pikachu blushed too and he smiled as he gazed at her shyness. Mewtwo look like he was about to vomit.

After Pikachu pay for the meal, they went down to the beach and sat on the sand and gazed at the sunset. Mewtwo watches them from behind a lamppost.

"I had to admit, Lucario. This has been a great date so far" Pikachu admitted.

Lucario smiles and gets a little stiff in her dress.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"Peach dressed me in this dress and it's getting a little stiff on me now" Lucario said.

"I see what you mean. This tux is making me stiff too" Pikachu said as he unbutton his collar and takes off his bow tie. "That's better."

"Hey, Pikachu. Wanna have fun?" Lucario grinned.

"Eh?" Pikachu asked.

Lucario took off her gloves and then stood up and take off her dress which falls onto the sand revealing her naked form.

"We're Pokémon, why do we need clothes? Pikachu, Wanna go swimming with me?" Lucario giggled "before it gets cold?"

"Sure thing" Pikachu said as he took off his tuxedo and shirt off.

Lucario ran to the sea laughing as Pikachu chases her. Pikachu caught up with her and they rolled over on the sand to the edge of the sea laughing. Pikachu stopped laughing as he felt his paws touch Lucario's breasts. He leaps off at her.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Pikachu blurted out.

Lucario giggled at Pikachu's shyness. "It's OK. I have been disguised as a man for a while, I forgot what it's like to be a woman. Come on, Pikachu. It's OK."

Pikachu grinned and leaps onto Lucario. Both laughing and rolling on the ground until Pikachu is on top of Lucario. They both stopped laughing and gazed into each other's eyes. Lucario looked at Pikachu's black eyes which it has a send of brown in them. Pikachu looked into Lucario's orange yet beautiful eyes.

'So this is love?' Pikachu thought.

Suddenly, Pikachu felt some lips pressed onto his. Lucario has kissed him. Pikachu looked surprised but returned the kiss. In his hiding place, Mewtwo was shocked at this.

Pikachu broke the kiss and sat down as Lucario sat near him. They watched the moon now and Lucario has the courage to say these words to Pikachu.

"Pikachu… I love you."

Pikachu looked shocked at Lucario's words. But he smiled and replied "I love you too, Lucario."

Lucario smiled at him and kissed Pikachu on the lips again.

Mewtwo had seen enough as he teleported back to the mansion.

Picking up their clothes and went back to the mansion, Pikachu led Lucario back to her room.

"Thank you for the wonderful date, Pikachu" Lucario said happily.

"Hey, it's no problem, dear" Pikachu smiled.

"Well, I am going to bed. I see you in the morning, OK?" Lucario asked.

"Sure. See ya tomorrow." Pikachu smiled.

Lucario kissed Pikachu on the lips again and walks to her room giving a look of love towards Pikachu one last time before closing the door.

Feeling with pride, Pikachu marches back to his room, looking pleased with himself.

In his room, Mewtwo has begun his plotting. He thinks of a way of getting revenge on Pikachu and at the same time, uses Lucario for his own purpose.

"This will take a while to do" Mewtwo said quietly.

To be continued…

A/N: So Mewtwo got his pieces together so what would he be planning? Also, let's see what the happy new couple do next morning. So stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter feauting Mewtwo's plot. Please enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter 5: Can't stop thinking:

The next morning, at breakfast, Peach, both Zelda, and Samus couldn't help but look at Lucario who look as if she has happily melted as she laid on the table, hands on her face and a huge loving smile on her face. She was watching Pikachu from the boys' table. Pikachu also lean over on the table and looked at her also smiling.

The 4 Link, Mario, Fox, Yoshi and Kirby watched Pikachu as well. And what's more surprising, both Pikachu's ad Lucario's tails swished side to side as if it copying each others movements.

"I'll take it the date has gone well" OOT Link said.

"Yes… it has…" Pikachu sighed happily.

"Pikachu?" Yoshi waved his hand in front of Pikachu's eyes. "Pikachu? PIKACHU!"

Hearing his shout, Pikachu snapped out of his trance and turned to Yoshi. "Huh? What? What did you say?"

"Lucario?" Samus waved her hand in Lucario's eyes. "Lucario? HEY, LUCARIO!"

"Hm? What?" Lucario asked as she snapped out of it too.

"The date DID go well?" Samus asked.

"Yes it did. Pikachu is such a gentlemen and he is quite cute as well" Lucario said before she goes dreaming off again.

TP Zelda snapped her fingers snapping Lucario back to her senses.

"So how did it go?" she replied.

"It was so romantic" Lucario said "we share a meal together and we have so much fun on the beach and that's when we kissed."

"You… KISSED?!" OOT Zelda gasped. She didn't know Pokémon could kiss.

"Yes and it was lovely too" Lucario sighed happily "and now I can't stop thinking about him."

"She is so beautiful" Pikachu told his story to the boys "and when we kiss, I feel like we're in heaven. Now I cannot stop thinking about her."

Now Pikachu saw Lucario, back at her trance on him, wave at him giggling. Pikachu blushed and smiled and wave back.

Kirby pretends to throw up and OOT Link takes Young Link and Toon Link away since they are still too young.

However, Falcon did noticed that Ganondorf and Bowser and Mewtwo were not at the villain's table with the others.

"Hey, Mario, TP Link. Do you know where Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo gone to?" Falcon asked them.

"Good question. Bowser and Ganondorf are a bit calm as they were not up to something at all" Mario said.

"But Mewtwo…" TP Link said "I think he has something up his sleeve. Come on, Mario. Let's go check up on them."

TP Link and Mario left the kitchen. Pikachu and Lucario were still in their loving trance to each other so Fox and Ness and Peach and Samus has to lift them up and take them back to their rooms.

TP Link and Mario hid behind the doorway as they listen closely inside Ganondorf's throne room. Ganondorf was sitting on his throne minding his own business. Bowser was surprising reading a book. Suddenly, Mewtwo teleported in. He looked very happy and evil as the same time.

"I DONE IT!" He yelled causing the other two's attention "I GOT A PLAN! I finally know a way to rid myself of Pikachu once and for all!"

"So what is it?" Bowser said.

"I'm gonna lure Pikachu into my trap using Lucario as bait" Mewtwo sneered.

"And how are you gonna kidnap Lucario? She's a good fighter you know" Ganondorf said.

"Easy. I had written this fake letter to Lucario from Pikachu saying he wants to meet her at the Pillar Spear" Mewtwo said "That is when I will appear and drop this special cage on her."

He held up a cylinder glass cage It was mostly glass but the top and the button was sealed with seal caps.

"This cage stops the aura from breaking out. It is an aura proof cage. Once Lucario is in there, I will shrink it until she is stuck and I will use this other letter from me to Pikachu saying I got her and he come running to me, where I'll be waiting. Bowser, I am gonna need your help."

"Why me?"

Mewtwo held up a potion. Bowser look in horror.

"OH, NO!" He gasped "NO, NO, NO! I AM NOT DOING IT! NO WAY!"

"Just do it, Bowser!" Ganondorf snarled.

Bowser gulped and take the bottle. Mewtwo pick up another potion and both swallow a small bit of it. Then there were a pink cloud of dust. Ganondorf rose to his chair in surprise.

As the cloud of smoke cleared, Mewtwo has turned into Pikachu and Bowser turned into Lucario.

"Why am I the girl?" 'Lucario' whined.

"That is the main part of the plan" 'Pikachu' said crossly "We will take these potions to trick those lovers into thinking they are us. I will be disguised as Pikachu to capture Lucario, and you, Bowser, can be bait for Pikachu."

"I see… great plan but what if it fails" Ganondorf replied.

"It won't fail this time. Trust me, Lord Ganondorf" 'Pikachu' said.

"Very well. This plan better work, Mewtwo. If not, torture awaits you!" Ganondorf said.

"Yes sir." And with that, the potion wears off and Mewtwo and Bowser become themselves again.

Mario and TP Link look horrified and they darted away.

Meanwhile, at night, there was a knock on Pikachu's door. Pikachu opened the door to see his lover standing there, soaking wet with a dressing gown on.

"Oh hi, Lucario. What is the matter?"

"My room got flooded because of Jigglypuff's bath night" Lucario sighed sadly.

"Well, you can sleep here tonight" Pikachu offered.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean we are together and all, but…"

"It's alright" Pikachu said "we're boyfriend and girlfriend aren't we? We can stay with each other for the night."

Lucario smiled warmly and enters as Pikachu closed the door behind him. He activated soundproof device on the door as Lucario removed her gown revealing herself naked again.

Pikachu got into his bed as Lucario cuddled up besides him. She kissed him and Pikachu pulled the covers over them.

"Thank you for being kind to me, Pika-kun" Lucario said.

Pikachu smiled and replied "You're welcome."

Lucario and Pikachu begin kissing again. Lucky for them, no one could hear them since Pikachu set up the sound proof device.

To be continued…

A/N: Mewtwo's plot is revealed and Pikachu and Lucario's relationship deepens. I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter featuring the kidnapping. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: The kidnapping:

The next morning, Pikachu woke up by the sun shining in his face. He saw Lucario was sleeping on top of him and he saw something he never thought to see. He felt sticky and he looked down under his bed to see. He popped his head back up again.

"Wait… did we actually…" but before he could finish what he was think Lucario woke up.

She looked up at her lovers eyes. She gave a quick smile and greeted him.

"Well good morning Pikachu," said Lucario.

"Good morning Lucario," said Pikachu, "let me ask you something. Did we do it last night?"

"We sure did and that was the best time we've ever had" Lucario said as she got out of bed and heads for the shower. Pikachu smiled at this.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. You're coming?"

"I'm in the shower. I'll meet you later."

Pikachu nodded and walks out. As Lucario was showering, Mewtwo waited till Pikachu leaves and slipped the fake letter under the door and walks away.

As Pikachu entered the kitchen, he found out that the place was deserted.

"Where everybody go? Oh well" Pikachu said "More sausages for me."

"MEWTWO IS WHAT?!" OOT Link, OOT Zelda, TP Zelda, Peach, Luigi, Ness, Fox and everyone shouted after hearing Mario and TP Link's story in the living lounge.

"He's up to no good again!" Mario said "He and Bowser made some potion and now plans to capture Lucario and destroy Pikachu."

"And I thought Bowser and Ganondorf kidnapping me and Zelda was horrible enough" Peach said.

"We got to do something…" Yoshi replied but then Lucario enters the room holding Mewtwo's letter, who she believed to be Pikachu's.

"Oh hey everyone. Aren't you all supposed to be at breakfast?" Lucario asked.

"Oh, we just ate" Kirby lied.

"Ok. Well, I am off to Spear Pillar. Pikachu has something waiting for me there. I can hardly wait" Lucario said.

"WAIT, LUCARIO!" Samus cried but Lucario was off and running.

"Great. She is doomed" Ike said.

"TP Link, you go and find Pikachu! Tell him that her lover is in trouble. We go and find Mewtwo!" DK said.

TP Link nodded and takes Toon Link with him to then kitchen.

At spear pillar, Lucario was waiting for Pikachu to arrive. Mewtwo was hiding behind a pillar grinning evilly. He take some potion and transform into the fake Pikachu again.

"Now. For the fun begin" he cleared his voice and walked to Lucario and spoke in Pikachu's voice "Lucario."

"Oh hi, Pikachu. Listen are you sure we should be here. There are legendary Pokémon here and I don't want to disturb them." Lucario looked around.

"Don't worry about them. They're not here, but there is someone you have to watch out for…"

As Lucario looked at him, Mario and the others ran in.

"LUCARIO! RUN! RUN AWAY!" Luigi cried.

"Why?" Lucario asked.

"THAT'S NOT PIKACHU YOU'RE MEETING! IT'S MEWTWO! HE DISQUISED AS YOUR LOVER!" Marth called.

Lucario gasped but Mewtwo cackled and replied "Too late" before pressing the button and the glass cage came from below Lucario and she fell in and she was trapped as the lid closed.

"LUCARIO!!!" Red cried.

"HELP!" Lucario cried. "Guys! Help me!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mewtwo laughed before turning back to his old self again. "It worked! You have fallen for it, little girl!"

"LET ME GO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! What are you planning?!" Lucario cried.

"To use you as bait for your precious lover".

"You never get away with this, Mewtwo!" Ness shouted.

"Oh will I? Lucario, do you know how it feel to be in a Poke Ball? Well, this is worse than that!" Mewtwo sneered.

He pressed the button on the cage and it shrinks to a size of a test tube. Lucario is seen squashed and squeezed in there. Mewtwo picks it up and laughs as Lucario's face was pressed against the glass and she turned it around to see Lucario's butt was squashed to it as well.

"You still get air from there" Mewtwo cackled "but you won't feel your arms and legs for long!" He turned to the other Smashers. "And I think this meeting is done!" And he disappeared laughing evilly.

"Darn it! He got away!" Mario snarled.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Pikachu has just finished his sausage breakfast and found a letter next to him.

"A letter?" Pikachu picks up the letter and reads. "Dear Pika-Chan, I'll be waiting for you in Pillar Speak. Love, Lucario. OK, I am…"

"PIKACHU, WAIT! STOP!" Toon Link cried as he and TP Link ran in.

"What's up guys?"

"That letter is NOT from Lucario! This is Lucario's true handwriting" TP Link said as he handed a sheet of paper with Lucario's hand written writing on it.

Pikachu looked at the sheet and the letter. "Hey… you're right. Lucario's handwriting is different from the letter."

"That's because this is one of Mewtwo's evil schemes" TP Link said "He kidnapped Lucario!"

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT???!!!" Pikachu shouted "MEWTWO!!! He kidnapped Lucario?! HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he leaps from the table and was about to run off until Toon Link jumps on him and grabs him.

"NO, PIAKCHU! Mewtwo has a trap for you!" Toon Link shouted.

"We need a plan to trick Mewtwo of his own plan. He used some kind of potion to turn himself into you and Bowser into Lucario."

Pikachu calmed down and thinks "And I have a great idea." he said.

To be continued…

A/N: Can Pikachu rescue Lucario and foil Mewtwo's plot again? Stayed tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay. But here is the next chapter. Plus, I know the battle will be short here because well... Brawl surpass Melee in anyway (expect that the fact Roy is not in it). But anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 7: Plot foiled:

At Spear Pillar, Mewtwo is waiting for Pikachu to arrive as Bowser, disguised as Lucario, was waiting for you. Mewtwo still have the tiny cage containing Lucario inside in his hand. Just then Pikachu rushed in. He saw "Lucario" and ran to "her".

"You're safe. For a while now I thought Mewtwo have captured you" Pikachu said.

"Urm… yes. Indeed I was safe" "Lucario" replied uneasily "I have defeated Mewtwo with my own hands and now we can finally relax here."

Pikachu nodded but as he was about to sit down, "Lucario" grabs him from behind and held his arms.

"Hey, what are you're doing?!" Pikachu gasped.

"Lucario" grinned evilly and transformed back into Bowser.

"BOWSER!!!"

"You fell for it, you little mouse!" Bowser said.

"Nicely done, Bowser" Mewtwo came out of his hiding place and came towards them.

"MEWTWO! So you ARE behind all of this!" Pikachu snarled.

"Exactly. The real Lucario is in here!" He held up the small cage revealing Lucario screaming for help but couldn't as she was so squashed in that small cage she can't. "She is like a insect squashed in a test tube. And soon her air would be out. But I will give her the honour…" he grinned evilly at Mewtwo "to see her loved one die."

"Get it over with Mewtwo!" Bowser snarled "with Pikachu gone, me and Ganondorf can get on with destroying Mario and Link!"

"As you wish" Mewtwo charged up his Shadow Ball. As he was about to fire, he could see Pikachu chuckling "What is so funny? So amusing your death is here?"

"No" Yoshi's voice came out of Pikachu's mouth "You are a fool to know that I am NOT Pikachu!"

"WHAT?!" Mewtwo gasped.

"WHAT THE… YOSHI?!" Bowser dropped "Pikachu" as he morphed back to Yoshi. Mewtwo noticed something else.

"THE PRISONER!" Lucario was not in his hand anymore. "WHERE IS THE PRISONER?!"

"She's right where she belongs! With me!" Mewtwo turned and gasped. The real Pikachu have Lucario in his hand. He put it down on the ground and pressed the button.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

The cage grew huge again back to it's original size and so did Lucario who fell to the ground. Pikachu broke the cage with his Iron Tail and carefully pulled Lucario out.

"Lucario, are you OK?"

Lucario looked up to see Pikachu and smiled happily. "Pikachu…" she hugged him "it was horrible in there. The cage shrunk to a size of a test tube and I was squashed and squeezed in there. I thought I had died. Thank you for saving my life, Pikachu."

Pikachu returned her hug. "You must have a horrible experience in there. Sit here and rest. I'll take care of this." He turned angrily to Mewtwo.

"HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?!" Mewtwo cried "My plan was…" then he noticed TP, OOT, Young and Toon Link in the stands. "THEY TOLD YOU DIDN'T THEY?"

"Yep and I know how you guys able to morph into us" Pikachu grinned "you used that potion to turn yourself and Bowser into me and Lucario. My plan is to trick you so I can take Lucario to safety. I let Yoshi drink my potion and use him as bait to trick you. Your plot had been foiled again!"

Mewtwo growled and fired his Shadow Ball towards Pikachu. Pikachu used Iron Tail and knocked it back. Mewtwo dodges his own attack. He snarled but he got hit by Pikachu's Thunder Bolt.

Mewtwo stood up again and used teleport behind Pikachu and was about to use his Psychic Ball Shots, Pikachu leaps over him and used Skull Bash. Mewtwo toppled over after that.

"Pika-Kun's amazing!" Lucario thought happily.

Mewtwo rose up very angrily.

"I WLL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE AGAIN!" Mewtwo snarled "THIS TIME YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

He put his finger in the air and calls upon Shadow Ball X 100. Pikachu knew this would happen so he stayed on his ground.

"Pikachu, watch out!" Lucario cried in horror.

"TAKE THIS! DIE!"

Mewtwo threw his fingers towards Pikachu and the shadow ball came towards him slowly. Pikachu smirked at this.

"Mewtwo, it happened before so it won't happen again."

He slid his feet back a little then quickly used Quick Attack before the ball could touch him. He grabs Lucario and take she to safety as she was so close too. The ball exploded.

Mewtwo saw the couple was gone and smirked cause he thinks it was over. But then Pikachu and Lucario leapt from below the stage and back onto the top stage, shocking him.

"I…IMPOSSIBLE! YOU BOTH LIVED?!"

"Lucario, you know what to do" Pikachu said.

Lucario nodded and both jumped up to the smash ball and crashed it together with their tails. They both leap up as Lucario used her Aura Burst and hit Mewtwo in the chest. As Mewtwo watches in shock, he saw Pikachu came through the beam with Volt Tackle and went straight through Mewtwo like butter.

Mewtwo collapsed to the ground badly beaten. Pikachu and Lucario stood back if he gets up again but Bowser cut in.

"That is enough. He already gave up" Bowser said and sighed "he still have a lot to learn to be a real villain like me and Lord Ganondorf."

"Well, he didn't do a good job of it. I have surpass my skills since the Subspace Emissary while Mewtwo hides away plotting, forgetting his own way of fighting." Pikachu said.

Bowser nodded and picked Mewtwo up and turns his back on the love couple.

"I had to agree with you there, but Lord Ganondorf shall be ready with Mewtwo's punishment anyway" he turned to face them "but he will be back. Just you wait. He shall return more powerful than ever."

He then walks away carrying Mewtwo. All the smashers and crowd cheered at Pikachu's victory. Pikachu smiled in pride at this. But he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Pikachu turned to Lucario and she kissed him on the lips. As soon as they broke apart, Lucario fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Lucario!" Pikachu gasped "What is the matter?"

"I don't know but I felt there is something inside me."

Pikachu takes her to the hospital wing. None of the smashers followed them. Dr. Mario checked on Lucario and chuckles.

"What is so funny? She is nearly crushed to death and…"

"No… she is gonna be fine but I am more worried about you" Dr. Mario said.

Pikachu and Lucario looked at him.

"Lucario, you are just pregnant. And you're carrying Pikachu's son. Congratulations, Pikachu. You're gonna be a dad."

Pikachu looked pink in the face and fainted. Lucario gasped but then looked at her stomach. It was beginning to be bigger now but she smiled and held onto it.

"My son…" she whispered.

To be concluded…

A/N: Now there's a shocker. I will update the conclusion soon.


End file.
